Speeding
by NO19712005
Summary: A one off that came into my head. Carol loves the end result when she speeds. AU Caryl


**A/n This came in my head today just thought I would get it out Thank you for all your support on my stories x**

"See ya later" Daryl's rough voice called to his partner Rick, they had just pulled a 15 hour shift, the longest they had done for a few years. He smiled to himself, they had finally closed down one of the biggest drug operations in town. He knew Rick, Merle, Shane, Dale and himself were in for another pay rise and appreciation bonus. The hours may be long but hell the pay was worth it, on the police force. Heading towards his car, he pulled his shades across his eyes, blocking the harsh light of the morning sun. Lifting his head up towards the warmth, he shed off his police jacket, and opened the door. Moving his weary, tired body into his sleek black sports car, he threw his junk in the back, three days off, and he had plans for a BBQ later with Rick and his family.

Waving at Glenn who opened the gate, he pulled out on the street, just as a black four by four went shooting past. Fuck, he knew who that was, had they not warned her time and time again about her speed?. Last time he had spoken with her, he knew it hadn't sunk in, he cursed the name Ed Peletier for getting her that speed demon, they may be divorced now, but she still used it, refusing to let it go in the divorce settlement. Looking at his watch, then in his mirror he bit his lip, fuck he was off work now, but he couldn't allow her to continue her rash behavior. Slamming his car into drive, he headed out in her direction, he was going to bust her ass when he caught her.

Carol, had waited patiently for the last hour, hidden in the small alleyway next to the police station. Grinning when the gate was opening, the bonnet of his car slowly moved out. Zooming from her hiding place, she put her foot down, her speed way past the limit it should be. Disappointment running through her when he didn't move, keeping her eyes glued to the rear-view mirror, she felt the heat rush through her veins, when his car turned in her direction. Placing her foot harder on the pedal, she roared out of the town, along the beach front and onto the large open road, heading into the canyons.

Daryl knew this was a cat and mouse game, as the vehicles had some distance between them. Smirking at her actions, he was glad in a way, it would do his car good to be opened up to it's full potential. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his blood, igniting his passion, his tiredness leaving him. The chase went on for half an hour, weaving down the long deserted road, grateful it was still the early in the day, no other people around.

"Gonna bust ya ass woman" he mumbled out as he finally came up behind her, they both knew the chase was almost over. Pulling that little bit in front of her, he screamed out through his open window to pull the hell over.

Carol saw his face, he was pissed, oh well time to call a halt to her act of irresponsibility. Ed would kick her backside, as well as throw a few punches if he found out what she had been up to. Who cared she was no longer married to the obnoxious, wife beating piece of shit. Slowing down she pulled over to the small hidden road between the trees, glad of the isolation, she would hate for anything to get back to the townsfolk.

Daryl pulled in behind her, climbing from his car, his sunglasses hiding his eyes, he slammed the door too. Walking angrily towards the woman who at her age should know damn better, risking lives like she was.

"Get the fuck out Carol" she knew how tired he was, as his swearing was coming out.

"It's not polite to use that sort of language Mr Dixon is it?. Now ask me nicely" God he was gonna smack that backside, if she wasn't careful.

"Get out of the car PLEASE?' Gritting his teeth as he opened the door to allow her to exit, what the hell did she have on?. Her small feet were in running shoes, his gaze sweeping up her tanned naked legs, that at this moment in time he would love to have wrapped around his waist. Fuck, he could feel himself getting erect, her sexy ass was enclosed in tight fitting shorts, which he had never seen her in before and certainly wasn't helping with his erection. He was grateful for his shades they hid his reaction, which when his eyes moved up to her top, one of those sleeveless, close fitting ones, he was damn sure she brought on purpose.

"Ya wanna tell me what the fuck ya playing at Carol?" his voice low, husky as he slammed her car door too.

"Just wanted to have a little fun Mr Dixon. Not had any for a while" her back was against her door, and he moved in closer.

"Really?" he brought his shades down to look at her, his eyebrow going up, knowing that was a damn lie

"Yes, a woman needs some excitement in her life Mr Dixon or should I say Officer Dixon" she licked her lips, pushing his shades back, he watched that little pink tongue. His hand slammed against the door of her truck above her head.

"Ya had some damn excitement woman yesterday" her face blushed a rosy red as her memories flooded through her mind, her pussy wet, not just from what he said but the way he towered over her. He was so handsome, the black pants, fitted his ass just right. The t-shirt he chose to change into after his shift, pulled across his muscled torso, the arm bent near her head showing off his muscles. His hair was under a baseball cap, he grew it long refusing to cut if for anyone.

"Must have slipped my mind Dixon"

"Well shall I remind ya?" her small nod, was all he needed reaching for his cuffs he had attached to his pants he pulled her hands together, pushing them up above her head.

"What are you...I...?" damn hearing the click of the cuffs being placed on her slender wrists, had her dripping, she was at his mercy and should he choose he could do what he wanted. No one would hear her scream, licking her lips a smile ghosted across her face.

Daryl had held back long enough, she was pushing him, teasing him. Putting his hands in her hair he pulled head back, his tongue came out and licked a path up her neck, tasting her soft skin.

"You can't...please no I never..." his mouth came over hers, his tongue pushing in deep, stopping her words as he tasted her warmth, loving how hers came out to play. Both now fighting for domination over the others body.

"I can do what ever I fucking want woman. Ain't no one out here to hear ya scream, and believe me ya gonna be screaming loud." He gave in and pushed his body into hers, loving the moan that was coming from her at the feel of him.

"Please I want to touch you" Daryl smirked at her before going in for another deep kiss, his hands working under her top, touching naked skin

"Ya don't get to touch me. What the fuck did I tell ya about wearing no bra when ya go out the house?" she had disobeyed him on purpose, knowing it would piss him off, resulting in angry sex, which her body craved this morning.

"Guess you need to remind me Daryl" His eyes flashed with desire, need and want. Had he only been inside her warmth yesterday, it felt longer than that

"Oh I will darlin, gonna fuck ya hard, make sure ya know who the hell ya belong too" His mouth blazed a hot path down her neck, his teeth biting that would cause marks. Hearing her moan his name, he sucked hard, as his hands pushed her shorts down, feeling her nakedness under them too.

"Ya in for one hell of a ride woman, naked under ya clothes. Ya know how that makes me feel. Gonna spank that fucking ass of mine" Turning her around her front plastered to the door, as his body trapped her against it. The first time his hand hit her uncovered backside she let out the moan, this is what she wanted.

"Ya love me woman?" his words whispered against her ear, his tongue tracing the lobe, just as his teeth sank into the soft skin.'

"Fuck Daryl" how he loved to hear her words, his hand still slapping her, he glanced down as her skin became red due to his actions

"I asked ya a damn question?" his hips thrusting against her ass, letting her feel how hard he was

"If I tell you I do, will you fuck me?" he couldn't believe how her words, affected him, his cock was throbbing, he knew he was leaking already. She did this to him every time, whether she was teasing and playful or just being her.

"Maybe, depends" all he wanted to do was sink deep inside her, but he wasn't above teasing her back. His groan loud when she wriggled that damn sexy ass into his throbbing member

"I love you Dixon" he smirked against her neck, moving her so her raw backside was against the door of the car.

"Ya only saying that so I will fuck ya" his hands now ripping her shorts from her body, bending low almost on his knees, he pulled her close to his face, sniffing in her smell, he had waited long enough, his tongue flicked out to taste her juice, loving how her body reacted. From the moment they met it had been like this, the raw need having them pushing their boundaries, lifting her legs he placed them on his shoulders, as he went to town on her, licking and sucking her clit, using his fingers to push deep inside her. Her hands moved from above her head, attempting to grasp his hair, knocking his hat from him.

"Get ya fucking hands back up there or I stop" Normally she would push him, but she wanted her release as much as he wanted to give it her. Moving her hands back up, she looked down at his smirking face, his sunglasses still hiding his eyes.

"Oh fuck Daryl please. Just there" he wasn't stopping for the world, loving it when she lost control. He could feel her legs trembling, she was so close. Pushing his tongue in deeper, he sucked on her clit, as she came hard, her juices rushing down his throat, he loved her taste. Wiping her from his mouth he came up his lips taking hers, letting her taste herself, as he wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust in deep, he set up a rhythm, their hips moving together.

"Fuck woman. I'm gonna...: he roared her name as he came inside her, his orgasm strong and freeing. Resting his sweaty forehead on her shoulder he let her hold him tight, uncaring that she had move her hands.

"Ya remember the first time I pulled ya over?" his mouth placing soft kisses on her neck, licking the sweat from her soft skin.

"Think it ended up this way too Dixon. Nine months later I gave birth to your son." she smiled at the memory. Back then she had noticed Daryl, he had been in the back ground when she came into the police station to report Ed. She was like a damn stalker, after she had divorced Ed, Daryl had been on her mind, she had found out his shift pattern through, Rick one of her closest friends, and well the rest just fell in place

"sure did woman. Knew ya been tailing my ass. What? Ya don't think being a police office I wouldn't know what ya were doing"

"You did, but why did you not say anything?" he pushed his sunglasses up, so she could see the honesty in his eyes.

"Wanted to see how far ya would go. That day I caught ya speeding, had no intention of following through, on something I had been wanting to do for months. Don't ya look so damn shocked, ya must have known how much I fucking wanted ya" Letting her legs slide down to the floor, he kissed her shocked lips, he was still shaking, from his orgasm. Unlocking the cuffs he pulled her tight to him, hell he hadn't even taken his clothes off, his pants were down by his ankles.

"I was kind of hoping you were interested, you know how much I hate driving over the speed limit,hell if it ends up in you taking me, then I am always going to do it" he pushed her hair from her eyes, kissing her again

"I love ya so much Mrs Dixon"

"I love you too baby, you were gentle with me today though, expected you out of control" he pulled his pants up and helped her dress

"Tired baby, been a long shift, and ya carrying, not risking hurting ya" His smile lighting his whole face up as his hand rubbed her stomach, it wasn't too noticeable as yet.

"So who has my son?" she smoothed her hands through his hair. Tasting his lips again, she loved kissing this man.

"Merle came home earlier so he's keeping an eye on them told him I was coming to find you"

"And my daughter?" his arms pulling her to him. He nodded, the Dixon's clan lived in a large farmhouse outside the town. Merle, his wife Andrea and their three children lived on one side of the large house. Daryl and his family on the other.

"She's getting ready for school" her arms pulling her husband back into her body.

"My twins"

"Fed and asleep" he smirked, when she twitched, her breasts were still sensitive from his touch

"So ya happy about this little one?" the sun was rising higher in the sky, his body was drained, he needed sleep, with her in his arms.

"So happy Daryl, so happy you pulled me over that day, four years ago" The moment they met, he never let her from his sight or his arms, she was it for him, he knew it that day. And when they found out she was expecting Dylan he asked her to marry him, praying she would say yes. After all the damage Ed had done to her and 10 year old Sophia, he Daryl Dixon had loved them both better.

And she had blessed him with Sophia, Dylan, May and Kyle, and now this little one.

"Let's go home woman, need sleep, we have that BBQ later" Carol reluctantly pulled from his arms, slipping into her four by four, she unwound the window, letting her husband sneak a quick kiss before he hit the side of the car, to tell her to go

"Drive carefully baby see ya at home" She waited as he climbed behind the wheel of his, and Daryl Dixon followed his woman home, just like he would follow her for the rest of his life.


End file.
